


Неудачник

by ka_mai



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Character Study, Drama, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 11:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5046901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka_mai/pseuds/ka_mai





	Неудачник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suricate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/gifts).



Человек, который следовал за ним, был тощий и бледный, больше похожий на привидение. Если бы не дождь, Чхве бы решил, что человек – под полной голограммой, до того нелепо он здесь смотрелся. Не нарк, не шпик, не «этикетка» (так в диких кварталах называли проституток любого пола). Чхве положил ладонь на рукоять ножа, спрятанного в кармане, развернулся и подождал.  
Человек, не скрываясь, шлёпал по бензиновым лужам тонкими, похожими на коктейльные трубочки, ногами в туфлях, кажется, без носков. Это значило, что сюда его привезли, что он богат, беззаботен, скорее всего, под разрешённым кайфом и считает, что его жизнь невыносимо уныла.  
– Мне нужно в Ад, – подойдя, произнёс он так, будто заказывал выпивку у бармена.  
Может, и не под разрешённым, подумал Чхве. Вслух он сказал:  
– Вы уже здесь.  
Незнакомец медленно, оценивающе осмотрелся – словно вдруг оказался в новом месте, а не шёл за Чхве три одинаковых квартала в районе из двадцати одинаковых кварталов. Покачал головой, глянул на Чхве – с улыбкой, совершенно трезвым взглядом.  
– Мне нужно на первый круг, на минус второй уровень. Мне сказали, ты можешь провести.  
В «Лимбе» на минус втором торговали всем, чем можно было торговать, не привлекая бдительного ока «Сивиллы». Услугами, картами, химикатами, компьютерными деталями, документами, голограммами. Иногда – книгами и людьми.  
Бдительное око «Сивиллы» было довольно равнодушным.  
– Кто сказал?  
– Маленький такой китаец, похожий на мышь, – пожал плечами «Данте».  
Китаец – это Лю Пэн, надёжный контакт, – ну, насколько тут вообще могли быть надёжны контакты.  
Чхве были нужны деньги.  
– Ладно, – сказал он.  
– Это далеко? – как-то смущённо спросил «Данте», потирая носком мокасина белеющую в темноте голую щиколотку. Потом он снял один мокасин и, перевернув, вылил оттуда воду.  
Чхве стало интересно, как такие люди вообще доживают до совершеннолетия.

 

***

 

Чхве нравились коммуфилды, особенно не типовые. Он подкручивал яркость заранее, отключал дополнительное восприятие. Выходила простая «бродилка» без запахов и прикосновений, чистая графика и пустота под ней. Ему нравилось рассматривать аватары людей и угадывать, кто скрывается за картинкой, иногда, очень редко, Чхве даже взламывал их аккаунты, чтобы проверить. Угадывал он редко.  
Сам Чхве в виртуале выглядел, как Чхве.  
Голос сестры – высокий, чистый, холодный – будто взлетел под самое небо и растворился в облаках. Если бы кто-то решил поискать его там, то увидел бы, что облака объёмные даже сверху и все совсем разные (цикл повторения у «Пасмурной погоды» был тридцать четыре минуты с тремя микшированиями). Сусон нравилось смотреть на небо.  
Он похлопал ей вместе со всеми и решил, что немного задержится. Клиент от Макишимы должен был ждать его в десять у пирса; Чхве знал: если прийти позже, тот станет сговорчивее.  
Он ступил на порог ажурной беседки, людской гомон и резкие лучи софитов сменились на приглушённые звуки сада и день.  
– Я так рада, что вы пришли, милый брат! – улыбка Сусон была широкой и нежной, Чхве залюбовался. Она стала расспрашивать про его дела.  
Они не говорили по-корейски с тех пор, как Сусон выучила самые расхожие фразы, но даже теперь она не забывала о вежливости. Таким почтительным ребёнком могли гордиться все, кто где-то там были мертвы.  
– Вам понравилась моя новая песня? Она про...  
– Принцессу Кагую? – подхватил Чхве. – Я узнал легенду. Очень лирично.  
Сусон смущённо хлопнула ресницами, цветные кристаллы на веках сверкнули в мягком свете.  
– Чувственно и не оставляет равнодушным, – добавил Чхве. Это прозвучало бы фальшиво, но он знал, что лицо его аватары выражает искренний интерес и восхищение. Автоматическое считывание эмоций кибершлемом он тоже отключал.  
Это была ещё одна причина, почему Чхве нравились коммуфилды. Он любил сестру, но все её песни казались ему одинаковыми.  
– Думаю, твои поклонники скажут об этом удачнее меня, дорогая сестра.  
– О, как вы вовремя напомнили, мне нужно выйти к ним, – закивала Сусон. – Простите.  
– Мне тоже пора, – сказал Чхве и, повинуясь порыву, подошёл к ней, наклонился и целомудренно коснулся губами шёлковых тёмных волос. Всё-таки не зря он столько трудился над адаптивной физикой поверхности: прикосновение выглядело самым настоящим. Сусон вздрогнула – наверное, от неожиданности, но потом улыбнулась ему.

У куста розового гибискуса сидел посетитель, который не отправился к беседке пообщаться с Сусон, но и уходить не думал. У него было три хвоста – очень скромно для кицуне, насколько помнил Чхве, – и знак вопроса на лбу, нарисованный тушью поверх шерсти. Глаза у него были жёлтые, но Чхве догадался бы и так.  
– Если вы хотели, чтобы я за вами погнался, – сказал он, проходя мимо, – вам надо было одеться белым кроликом.  
Лис фыркнул ему вслед.

 

***

 

Гюнтхе снился ему редко, особенно таким, каким был ещё в школе, – нескладным и слишком длинным, что ли, немного неуклюжим, с вечно ободранными костяшками пальцев.  
Сейчас этот Гюнтхе-подросток семенил перед ним, иногда оскальзываясь на камнях и всё время оглядываясь. Из затылка у него росли какие-то красные цветы – глюк текстуры, они исчезали под волосами, когда Гюнтхе поворачивал голову.  
Чхве помнил, что обещал провести его из Ураясу к новому лагерю в Чоши, но не помнил, почему они шли пешком.  
Нужно было спешить.  
Каменные лица смотрели на них со стен и недовольно поджимали губы, губы крошились и осыпались им под ноги. Идти было тяжело, но тускло-жёлтые стрелки, рябящие на неровной поверхности дороги, все указывали вперёд. Там, выше на холме, они превращались в иероглифы – ни один Чхве не мог прочесть – и сливались в сплошную широкую полосу.  
Гюнтхе спросил что-то, но ветер украл его слова.  
– Всё будет в порядке! – крикнул Чхве в ответ, но ветер поступил так и с ним.  
На вершине холма кто-то стоял. Чхве хотел поймать Гюнтхе за руку и удержать, но тот побежал вперёд, и его никак не удавалось нагнать.  
Человек на холме оказался посредником, тем, кто попросил вывезти Гюнтхе из Токио, имя его Чхве забыл. Раньше он никогда при этом не присутствовал, на лбу у него был знак вопроса, будто тег, написанный маркером, точка сползла на нос, в руке у него был пистолет.  
– Не надо, – попросил Чхве, но посредник улыбнулся ему и приставил пистолет к лицу неподвижного, покорного Гюнтхе.  
– Было не так, – сказал Чхве, но никто не обратил на него внимания. Картинка перед глазами стала размытой, будто он вдруг сбросил настройки сна на минимальные или, может, плакал.  
Ему показалось, что звук прошиб его насквозь. Он успел увидеть, что красные цветы были маками. 

 

***

 

Вонь накрыла его прямо на пороге, Чхве подтянул шарф, закрывающий пол-лица, повыше, но это, конечно, не помогло. Он не любил встречаться в этом баре, но новый дилер, Тацуи, которого за глаза все звали просто Хорьком, опасался людей Оябуна и старался не светиться в его районе. Товар у него был хороший, можно и потерпеть.  
Чхве взял бутылку «Асахи-плюс», покивал знакомым и смутно знакомым, выскользнул из главного зала и постучался в нужный кабинет. Дверь открылась раньше, чем он успел опустить руку, и человек, выходящий оттуда, чуть не врезался в Чхве. Чхве машинально придержал его за плечо – и только потом узнал Макишиму. Зрачки у того были расширенные, но, может, здесь просто было мало света.  
Странный он был. Платил не торгуясь, но тот его чувак, мечтавший сбежать из проклятой Японии в благословенную Поднебесную, говорил о Макишиме с придыханием, каким-то почти религиозным экстазом, и постоянно повторял «уж он-то им покажет» и «такой добрый юноша». Полный псих, заключил тогда Чхве и ещё – что с Макишимой надо держаться настороже.

Рассчитавшись с Хорьком, Чхве спрятал пакет с таблетками во внутренний карман и поспешил наружу. Пиво он решил открыть на улице – мутило от одной мысли, что придётся снять шарф в пропитанном дымом, потом и дешёвым одеколоном помещении.  
Макишима ждал его у выхода.  
– В одиночку пьют только неудачники, – сказал он, покосившись на бутылку в руке Чхве. Или, может, он сказал «В одиночку пьют те, кому не повезло», и это было не оскорблением, а предложением, Чхве не понял. Он глянул на Макишиму внимательнее – зрачки были нормальными. От мысли, что он может быть пушером, Чхве стало смешно. Не тот случай.  
Они пошли по улице вместе; рукавом шуршащей куртки Макишима порой задевал его рукав, Чхве отхлебнул пива и поймал себя на странном ощущении: тишина была комфортной, но он бы не удивился, если бы сейчас Макишима решил на него напасть. Редкий день, когда с трупа было бы что взять.  
Он следил за Макишимой, поэтому сразу засёк, что за ними идут. Двое. Могли быть сообщники Макишимы – но тот не походил на человека, у которого бывают сообщники.  
Дальше получилось быстро: двое приблизились, левый сказал «Отдай товар!», правый поднял какую-то самопальную пушку, больше похожую на детский водяной пистолет. Макишима произнёс удивлённое «О?», звук будто повис в воздухе, а сам он уже поднырнул под руку парню с оружием – слитным, текучим движением. Он был как белая лента гимнастки на государственном празднике, Чхве даже на полсекунды залип. Потом, конечно, тоже бросился вперёд и в сторону, что-то чиркнуло по вороту, Чхве решил не рисковать и швырнул бутылку в голову левому, не доходя двух шагов. «Асахи-плюс» разливали в тонкое стекло. Мужик взвыл, машинально прижал ладони к лицу, только глубже загоняя под кожу жгучие осколки, потом слепо ринулся на Чхве.  
...если бы Чхве их заранее не заметил, если бы его успели подстрелить, если бы он был один, всё бы пошло не так, а его постоянные клиенты назавтра очень расстроились. Сусон бы поняла позже.  
Он вдавил колено в спину противнику, схватил за волосы и ткнул мордой в землю – тот громко замычал что-то, но Чхве было не интересно. Он и так понял, чьи это ребята. Наверное, не стоило доверять человеку по кличке «Хорёк».  
Чхве поднял взгляд на Макишиму. Тот стоял, рассматривая оружие, оказавшееся гвоздомётом; его противник валялся у мусорного бака, не шевелясь.  
Макишима улыбался – мечтательно и весело, как божки старых полузабытых храмов, сохранившихся кое-где вне городов.  
– Убей его, – сказал он также мечтательно и весело.  
От него нужно было держаться подальше.  
– От этого тон портится, – ответил Чхве самое дурацкое, что можно было придумать. Коэффициент у него сейчас, наверное, уже был за триста. В тёмной, вечно голодной глубине диких кварталов это никого не волновало и никого не касалось.  
– И часто с тобой такое случается? – поинтересовался Макишима. Это прозвучало нормальнее.  
– Постоянно, – вздохнул Чхве и ещё раз, сильнее, вбил голову мужика в глянцевый от крови асфальт. Тот наконец заткнулся, отключившись от боли. Макишима подошёл и подал Чхве руку, помогая подняться.

 

***

 

Академия Осо оказалась настоящим золотым прииском. Когда Чхве увидел этот адрес в списке, то покрутил пальцем у виска, но Арата подмигнул ему и сказал: «Есть вариант».  
Золотой прииск, как быстро выяснил Чхве, означал тяжёлую монотонную работу по колено в холодной воде. В Осо такой работой стала необходимость общаться с юными воспитанницами.  
Большеглазые, чистенькие, с аккуратными наманикюренными пальчиками, отчаянно смелые и отчаянно скучавшие. Такие же одинаковые, как наркотики, которые он им продавал – белые, голубые и розовые круглые пилюли, и даже в форме звёзд и сердечек, с разной дозировкой, с разным эффектом, но все такие лёгкие, что передоза не могло случиться даже у самой увлечённой диетами первокурсницы. Чаще почему-то приходили девочки второго курса; через пару недель он мог угадать подростковую проблему по амплитуде дрожания губ и частоте моргания.  
– Осторожно, так можно превратиться в «Сивиллу», – прокомментировал это Макишима.  
Избегать его так и не получалось – может, потому что Макишима умел слушать и умел говорить не о себе. Для Чхве, маскировавшегося под ассистентку школьного психолога, это было как глоток свежего воздуха.  
– Предложи Арате печатать таблетки в форме букв, – однажды сказал Макишима. – Тогда они будут брать не две-три, а целые слова. Love, например, или Death, или свои имена.  
– А какое бы слово выложили вы? – спросил Чхве.  
– Evigheden, – безразлично ответил Макишима и положил голову ему на плечо.  
– Вы бы отравились.  
Смех у Макишимы был красивый.

Он переживал оргазм, как удар. Дёрнулся вперёд, резко болезненно выдохнул – больше было похоже на кашель, чем на стон. Потом обмяк, навалившись на плечи Чхве, но через секунду выпрямился, потянул его за воротник футболки вверх, поцеловал, ничуть не смущаясь. Гюнтхе вот брезговал – после отсоса. Со случайными партнёрами Чхве не целовался вовсе. Толкаясь языком в рот Макишимы, Чхве пытался вспомнить, когда перестал считать Макишиму «случайным». Считал ли вообще.  
Чхве провёл ладонями по его голым бёдрам, от колен вверх, и отстранился.  
– Мне не нужно.  
Целоваться было хорошо, горячо, и ему нравилось смотреть, как Макишима вцепляется в простыни или одежду, сжимая пальцы так, что они совсем белеют, и как стекают капли пота по его бокам, и как он подаётся навстречу движениям – языка или ладони.  
Чхве этого было достаточно.  
Кажется, этого было недостаточно Макишиме, но лишних денег на гормоны у Чхве не было. Подготовка к концерту Сусон была куда важнее. Всё должно получиться идеально.  
– Ты никогда не хотел быть кем-то другим? – вдруг спросил Макишима, рассеянно глядя на него из-под длинной растрёпанной чёлки.  
– Нет, – ответил Чхве. Может, слишком поспешно. Думать об этом не хотелось. – Пообещайте мне, – зачем-то продолжил он, – что если вы когда-нибудь решите меня использовать, то не станете после этого стреляться.  
Смех у Макишимы был красивый.


End file.
